Snippits of a Dream
by Gildenth
Summary: Maybe, maybe not canon side stories of the pokémon and side characters from Dreaming of Family. Likely to be all fluff.
1. Sunny's First Friend

**This came into my head after writing Ch 7 of the main series and it wouldn't go away. This happened roughly a month before the fight with Momma. If its canon that is. Haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ****pokémon**** oriented. Just my oc's!**

* * *

Sunny's First Friend

Sunny was feeling very important. She's helped Joy and Becca look after their twins for a while now but today was the first night she's watching them alone. True, its because there is a big brawl with some angry stupid mean sea monsters down in the Den but they trusted _her_ with the twins!

Looking into their cribs she wobbles her ribbons in front of both of them. Baby laughter is a joy and it must be cherished. An hour of this passes by and at no point does Sunny grow bored. Eventually the babies tired and Sunny sings the lullaby she always sings them.

"Syl sylveonnn...Syl syl syl sylveooooon."

Nodding at a job well done she pads from the room to make sure everything is locked. This is very important. Nothing in the Den would ever harm hatchlings bu Mom always told Sunny that you lock doors if you aren't going anywhere.

Humming to herself and planning to snack on the berries Joy left for her Sunny pauses. There was movement outside. Pink movement. And not Mom-pink but _her_ pink. Mom said that sylveon were pretty rare but that looked like her color!

Sunny paced something fierce in a circle. Mom calls it Sunny's 'thinking dance'. Which is silly. Sunny knows how to really dance. This is a walk.

Ultimately Sunny is a good girl. She can't leave the babies. Still, she presses her face up against the glass and is momentarily distracted by the fog her breath keeps. Remembering when Mom drew pictures in the conden...Condem...condiment? The fog breath. Yes. Remembering that Sunny starts making a picture of herself. Maybe if the other her out there (What else could it be? There are no pink dragons she knows of) sees it they'll come say hi!

Satisfied with a well thought out plan she resolves to tell Mars that she's smart too. Padding to the bit comfy couch she hops on and starts bouncing high enough so she can see into the baby room and also have fun bouncing!

Its a shock then when a voice speaks!

"_What are you doing? Is that fun? I float but that looks fun too!" _Shocked, Sunny gets ready, light screens, reflects and a massive Moonblast all get ready to simultaneously defend the babies and make the intruder go away.

Its been a while since Mom got hurt but Sunny will never be helpless again. However, she doesn't see an enemy. She sees a pink skitty floating in the air! Wait. Its more slender and doesn't have a big tail. A long tail. But not big.

Skitty don't float do they. Wait! She has to be firm like Tru is!

"_Its bouncing but how did you get in? You can't come into a house unless you're invited! You have to ring the doorbell and let me feel your hand..Uhm. Paw. So I know you are good!"_

There. She told this thin floating skitty what's four. What for? She told them!

"_Oh! I'm sorry. I saw you drawing and I was curious so I popped in. Like this!"_ The weird skitty keeps on teleporting like Query can do but without switching with someone. Its pretty amazing. Sunny has to admit this. No! She still has to be firm!

"_Okay that's very neat. You seem nice but I _promised_ not to let in a stranger. So if you want to come in we need to go to the door and then I'll touch you with my ribbon after you ring the doorbell."_

Really. Sunny is doing a great job. The weird but nice skitty nods in agreement and floats behind Sunny as she uses her ribbons to open the door. Skitty-floater heads out and Sunny shuts the door. A minute passes.

Sunny opens the door and subtly points to where the doorbell is. The door shuts and a bell rings.

Sunny opens the door and says in a deepened voice. _"Why hello there. I'm Sunshine Mita. How are you? May I help you?"_

Skitty-floater looks a bit confused and does a few flips in the air without falling. Its quite impressive. _"I'm me! And I would like to come in. Is that the right way? And why is your voice funny now?"_

"_Oh! That's how humans greet people. Let me just see." _Sunny reaches her ribbon up and touches this 'Me' person. That must be hard to distinguish when people talk about themselves. Once her ribbon shakes Me's tiny little paw Sunny relaxes the Moonblast she was still charging.

Sunny may be friendly but Mom doesn't raise a fool….Not even Zaela when she's cranky. Which is a lot.

"_Yes that's fine. You're very, very nice. I can tell. Because ribbons. Come in! Would you like some berries?"_ Sunny knows you have to be nice to guests and help them find things because they've never been in your house before. Even if this is Joy's house.

Me floats by and nods happily as Sunny leads her to the room. Minutes pass as the two pink-furred pokémon munch happily together.

"_Mom said I'm supposed to offer you tiny talk. I don't think she means whispers but then again there are hatchlings in the next room so make sure not to be loud."_

"_Oh! Can I see them? I've never seen human hatchlings before."_

Sunny considers. Me's emotions are very kind. Curious and innocent but quite kind. Sure! Joy and Becca love pokémon after all. _"Okay but you have to be very, very quiet and not touch. They're not like pok__é__mon babies. Very delicate."_

Sunny leads Me into the room and smiles as she always does when she sees the twins. They're perfect. Even if they poop a lot. Me seems fascinated and hovers over one then to the other as if they can't decide which to look at. Sunny is happy when Me whispers softly to talk.

"_They're really tiny and cute. I think I should give them a gift. That's fine right?"_

Sunny thinks on this. When the twins were born they _did_ get a lot of gifts. Her new friend is just a bit late! That should be fine.

"_That should be okay. Just don't make it messy or loud."_

Dragons like making a mess. Sunny doesn't think Me is a dragon but best to be safe.

Me nods seriously and says a name 'Mew' a bunch of times and a glow leaves her. Sunny quickly moves her ribbon up to touch Me carefully just in case and relaxes when the glow is shown to be beneficial in Me's emotions.

The glow splits and settles over the twins who don't wake or appear to feel it at all.

"_Was that Wish? I know that too."_

"_No. Its not really a move. They have something inside them that is good and fun. I just made sure that it'll not be kept secret from them. Sometimes people never find their warmth. This will help protect them when they are older."_

Me speaks the truth. Mom says that she and their family have to get strong to make sure people are safe. If Me wants to help the twins then she must be good.

"_Thank's Me. I'm happy you came around. Want to go hop on the couch and watch the babies?"_

"_That sounds like fun! I think I can stop floating if I try!"_

Sunny had fun with Me all night. When she woke up to Joy and Becca coming back early in the morning Me was gone. Sunny wasn't worried. Friends last forever. Even if they aren't around. She could feel it in her heart.


	2. Joker, Dark Knight

**This takes place two weeks before Ella and her team faces her mom in ch 17 at Oak's ranch during Joker's visit to his first family. Another idea I just couldn't let go.**

* * *

Joker, Dark Knight

Joker's first family was growing well. Prowling about them in secret was his first,if delayed, goal on this trip back to see them. He'd observe them for a while and make his decision on what to train them in next. While in the wild it was mostly survival by retreating. None of his first family are truly able to be powerhouses so he taught them trickery as is the true weapon of his species. Already he had dealt with some of the dark creatures here who thought his family would be unprotected.

Now the various ghosts and darkness bearers worked for him. Currently they were to silently guard those they thought to bully until he decided they were properly cowed and respectful. The Guardian had made Joker stronger than he could ever have imagined but ultimately his true strength relied in manipulation and fear.

Also, Sunny helped put much of said fear in them. Her moonblasts are something not to be easily endured. Still, Joker didn't wish to take away from her time with Latias. Their giggles were a large part of the first few days here. Apparently they believed his vest and monocle that Aurora insisted he wore when not battling were amusing. Even if it is he would never discard something his family gave him.

The rest of the day would be to view the first family. Teddiursa is now an ursaring. One of the oddish a gloom, the second still in its first form. Arbok from the ekans that was so calm for its kind. One pidgeot and a pidgeotto. Still, they were no match for the sneasels, haunter and houndours that were so convinced they were the baddest of the bad.

Joker had much to think on, proud that his first family still stood together. Six against eight and they still kept themselves safe, if a bit downtrodden. Sunny and himself took on the eight without issue. Compared to the Valley nothing here would truly challenge him save the Oak's monsters. He was slightly disappointed his first family didn't notice the battle. This would lead to much painful training. That was okay. Pain taught a lot.

Taking the form of a ninjask, Joker flits from tree to tree, his illusion turning his bounces into swift looking flying as he goes to make sure Sunny has not gotten Latias into trouble again. He's seen all he needs to train his first family in the methods of his second.

Sunshine is precious though and must be protected especially, mostly from misunderstandings. She is not weak but there ever remains an innocent that she and Latias share. Latias herself has prospered immensely here. Already her pressure reminds me of Zaela's, even if it isn't nearly as strong.

The cry of a human stops Joker's buzzing and he shifts into a furret to creep along the trees, much more silent as he tosses out a few double teams without thinking. The Ranch may be safe but many pokémon here will challenge him both because of his rarity and the strength that he has gained. Some days this is welcome if only to go on a fun chase. Finding a small girl crying with an injured ankle down a small hill is not an instance where he wants distractions.

Before he met the Guardian he would have helped this child by leading humans to her but she is fairly far from the Lab. Hesitation grips the zoroark but ultimately it is Truthseeker's image that resolves him. Both the Guardian and true one would set aside their hesitations to help another. While theirs would not impede themselves in this instance Joker still finds exposing himself to anyone other than his families almost unacceptable.

She is bleeding though. Not bad. And young. Half the Guardian's size.

There is no choice but as to how to approach now. His true form is scary. He knows this. He uses it to shock foes or to intimidate. Sunny's form might work but she doesn't have arms to carry.

Tru is his example. The Guardian as well. He can't talk like the Guardian though. Lucario then. Not all of them can speak as Tru can. But all are trusted.

Hopping down from his perch he picks a male lucario older than Tru. One he met long ago that had a Guardian partner.

Approaching the girl while making noise takes a conscious effort on his part and he slowly says the name of the species he is imitating. Such effort is hard, but is well worth it to add another layer of trickery to his disguise.

The girl turns with a shriek and starts to sob more as broken words flow out. "Stay away! Daddy! Stop! I want my dad! St-stay away!" The way she moves speaks of a broken leg, but only scrapes for blood. Brown hair is in disarray around terrified green eyes. Joker inwardly sighs as she obviously doesn't know what a lucario is. So much for an easy path forward.

Joker merely calms his voice and brings his hands up, careful to tilt the spikes on the back away as he sits down well away from the child. The injuries are not good but also not life threatening. This reminds him of teddiursa. The cub lost its parents to a rock monster and Joker spent three nights staying almost completely still until the barest bit of trust was established.

The human just clutches her calf a bit above the injury and cries more, looking about frantically but realizes soon that her cries aren't being answered by what she wants. "Wh-what are you? Are..ow...ow..are you friendly?"

The whimpers she gives strike him hard. Before the Guardian brought him into his new life emotions were muted to him. Defending was all he cared for and nothing of what might touch his heart mattered past that. The Guardian often told him that he was born to be a defender but that if he truly wished to excel that he should learn from the Angel as the fire-dragon was. The child's pain is hard to hear and he scoots closer, nodding and saying 'lucario' even more lowly and soothingly.

Eventually his patience is rewarded after about ten more minutes of inching forward. The child is in too much pain now and a bit desperate as she touches his paw and flinches as he carefully shakes her hand. He saw fire dogs do such a trick for their trainers in play. The very slight giggle she gives, pain and all, has him hopeful.

"You're nice...Please..I hope. My daddy told me not to wander but there was such a pretty bird. I'm..I'm in such trouble. I just want to go home! Grandpa said the pokémon here were mostly nice but never to go alone!" Tears still fall and Joker very carefully wipes them away as he's seen the Guardian do on occasion when thinking of something he is never quite sure what to ask about.

None in his new family truly know how much he watches over them.

This calms her and she pulls at his fur, seeking comfort. This he is used to. Pidgey and pidgey often roosted in his mane when afraid of fearow or startled. Gently Joker takes her into his arms and just pats her until he taps her shoulder and points up the hill while slowly taking the child into his arms.

"Oh!...Lucario? That's your name? You..can get me there?" Her green eyes brim with more hope and Joker knows a bit more as to what his heart can do. Instinct to defend cannot match this sense of pride and care he feels for someone he just met. Is this what the Truthseeker means by serving to find purpose?

A nod spreads a smile over the child's face even as she winces constantly as he stands. Tiny hands dig into his fur and he despairs that he cannot be more gentle. More unnaturally slow movement sends him up the hill and away from the forest section. The trek back to the Lab will be long at this pace but her injuries are not so easily cured. An idea forms but he is unsure how to fit it in with his species. Lucario are defenders. Just as he is. Perhaps he can use one of the Guardian's stories as inspiration. Children enjoy things of such a nature yes?

Making sure she sees his paw come up he threads his fingers in the signs that the Guardian said were the Malestrom Hero's way of performing moves. Query liked that story the most out of all that the Guardian told. He slaps his paw forward in the heroic pose the Guardian insisted was some form of 'cool' ability and he creates a substitute covered by an illusionary double team. Wattson appears with a puff of smoke and grins back at them.

The child gasps as his creation runs off to pluck oran berries he saw growing on the way here. It takes far too much of his strength but it succeeds in distracting the child from her pain.

"How did you do that?! That...That was amazing!" Her eyes glitter upwards as the Wattson clone comes back, only five or so berries as he starts to pick up his pace a bit. Each are placed in her lap but one that he takes for himself to get a bit of his energy back from the substitue. Wattson vanishes in another puff of smoke that is simply his illusion and he just smiles a little as the child eats one of the berries at his nudging after gasping again at the now absent electrivire.

"Can all lucario do that? Are you..are you a legendary? Or a hero?" All humans seem to have such odd quirks. The Guardian uses words she calls curses too often from what Aurora said. The Joy seems to love arguing with strong people and winning somehow. The lizard speaker seems to laugh endlessly at her riolu. Bruno is the one Joker most admires. Able to convey so much with little words.

This child believes him a hero. The story telling works then. Most of the journey goes on with chattering as the girl starts to feel a bit better. Oran berries don't work fully on humans and certainly not on broken bones but her scrapes close enough that she is no longer bleeding and the pain lessons from how she stops flinching as much. His speed increases.

Things do not stay so positive. The quickest way to the Lab goes through the plains nearest the rock warren. Joker has only been here a few days and has not yet found all the possible threats. Nothing has been scented but Zaela is fond of surprising him by hiding underground. Another series of random hand signals and a Mars clone appears. The fake looks over his shoulder and winks at the child as he has seen Zaela do a few times and bounces into the air as if flying to distract anything nearby.

It succeeds as a rock snake that was hiding nearby starts to toss boulders at his clone.

"Your dragon can beat that right?" Watery eyes make Joker know that there is more than just an injury at stake. Its his fault. He gave her hope and to dash it in such a traumatic experience would do more harm than perhaps her broken leg. Drawing on Wattson he gives her a cocky smile and divides his strength more.

More symbols and Aurora explodes from the ground to rush at the rock snake as his first substitute dives to flamethrower the rock snake and expire in smoke while using a shadow claw. Aurora slams into the rock snake faster than she every truly could and hits it with a payback that his illusion covers as some sort of tail attack. His substitutes can take perhaps two hits and deal very powered down moves of his. They are never meant to truly cause damage as much to distract. Doing this severely drains him but if worse comes to worse he can speed away and drop his disguise. The child would suffer the loss of her hero but would be fine physically.

More inspiration from Wattson's dramatic acting make the next summoned substitute seem as if he's truly struggling to form it. The child encourages him.

"You can do it! I know you can! Go!" Her arms wave about, her hope truly rising and he acts like it spurs on the last symbol he casts as the most giant puff of smoke summons what truly causes the rock snake to take notice after Aurora hits the snake with one last dark pulse disguised as a water pulse.

Zaela in all her glory towers over them and roars almost as loud as she truly could. That is still a work in progress but should be easily accomplished. The King roars a lot after all. Its somewhat annoying actually.

The child lets out a sound of wonder and the rock snake looks suitably intimidated as fake Zaela stops forward in slow, menacing strides. She would not normally have a dripping, open maw of dark pulsing teeth but Joker feels he can make her a bit more imposing. Draconic energy starts to leak from her claws and it takes almost all of his remaining strength to form purely fake meteors forming above her in numbers the real Zaela couldn't create without set up.

The rock snake makes a sound that could be called the deepest 'eep' ever and dives into the ground. Joker lets fake Zaela roar in triumph how she really would and then she turns to stare down at her summoner. The child goes very quiet as she realizes just how massive the King Garchomp is. Joker prays to Arceus this never gets back to the Guardian's sister as he makes the clone bow to him in obvious respect and then lumber away to slowly fade away into smoke.

"That was amazing! You really are a hero! Oh my gosh grandpa won't believe me!"

Quickly he starts up again, running a bit faster as she gushes over his actions. This is good. She's not at all focusing on the pain.

It doesn't take that much longer to reach the lab and he's stopped before then as a man with a massive sea turtle rushes up. Joker's fur stands on end. The sea turtle is more powerful than Zaela. By a huge amount.

"DAISY!"

"Daddy!"

Joker slows and waits patiently, stilling and eyeing the shockingly fast sea turtle following her father. The child's father eyes him for a moment in concern but also sees the stains of berries on the child's mouth and the careful care Joker has while holding her.

"Daddy! Lucario saved me! He's a hero. He fought off an onix with his friends! They just appeared! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off!"

"Its okay baby. I'm sorry that I've had to pay attention to Gary so much." Gently, and without apparent fear of Joker, the man takes his daughter back, careful not to jostle the injured leg. The sea turtle stands nearby, one massive cannon more or less pointed at him but Joker doesn't sense malice. Just concern for the child.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared!" The child wraps her arms tight around the man and he just sighs and pats her back and head.

"Its okay Daisy darling. Your brother has a fever. Its dangerous for a baby to have one and I've not been giving you any attention. But you can't wander off without blastoise again alright?" The sea turtle turns at his name to look over his trainer's child and Joker takes the moment to make his escape.

One of his favorite illusions is joltik for the size of its species. Already moving in short hops of the electric bug's manner of travel Joker must admit the confused sound the sea turtle makes when it turns to find him missing are very satisfying. The high grass here completely hides his smaller form from sight. The sea turtle doesn't have a great sense of smell but Joker admits to himself that he'd easily be detected if he were in the water with the monster. Illusion or not.

"Wha-I...Where did he go? I wanted to thank him. Blastoise?" The sea turtle just grunts in confusion.

"But..He was my hero! He saved me daddy! I was alone and he came when I asked for help." Joker was pleased. No one knew who he truly was. That was how his kind protected others. Alone and without need for thanks.

"I know baby...But...We'll come see if we can find him some other day. Lets go get you to grandpa. He'll be able to set your leg so we can take a teleport to Viridian Hospital." Joker looks back and waits until only the child is looking over her father's shoulder. Lucario stares back at her again, waving for an instant with a finger over his lips as if to hush her. She just waves back and grins the brightest smile he's ever seen. A puff of smoke and he's back a joltik, hopping away to find Sunshine.

Her bones will be fine. What he is truly proud of is making sure her heart is strong. That this Daisy will grow unburdened by the fear he so regularly uses against his foes. Perhaps this will create a story to inspire as Truthseeker's words inspire him.

Joker was content.

Plus he'd finally have a story to tell Query.


	3. Daisy Oak, Explorer

**You know who you are! You! This stuck in my head! This is in the same timeline as last chapter. And I wasn't going to write anything like this! I was totally working on chapter 18 of DoF but now I can't let this go! Evil!**

* * *

Daisy Oak, Explorer

Daisy was a good girl, mostly. She found trouble rarely and kept to herself. There weren't many children her age as her father and mother had her young compared to their friends (plus they traveled a lot). And maybe just maybe rushed their marriage because of it. Growing up under Blue Oak's shadow would usually cause a lot of issues, but Blue himself had an arguably more famous father and had a lot of experience in what Daisy would face. Blue may not have been Champion for long but his work afterwards to overhaul both the Rangers and Ace into more standardized, evenly trained units made him very famous.

That he never let it go to his head was a shock to most who knew him growing up. Perhaps his wife Leaf's influence or his even more infamous rival and friend Red caused him to cool his arrogance. Or maybe, just maybe it was Daisy herself who got his act together. It showed from how she grew up. Blue never missed an important day. Having an alakazam like his father who could take him instantly across almost half the world meant he never said 'no' to a single day Daisy needed him. Plus, not many would argue with him when he got angry.

Though Champion no longer, he retained his skill and his team regularly came to Pallet from their home near Ace Headquarters in Indigo Plateau. His father adored his first grandchild and as pokémon were so prominently in both elder Oaks' lives it was Daisy's birthright to grow up learning of them. Yes, Daisy had wonderful, attentive parents even if both were very busy. Leaf tended to be somewhat busy more than Blue in that she was one of the greatest field researchers in the entire world. Often she and her partner venusaur found themselves in unexplored regions.

While not a trainer at heart, Leaf's partner often sparred with her husband's blastoise and came out on top much of the time. She often carried the balls of a few of her husband's team on his insistence including his famous pidgeot. At speeds moving past sound barriers she too was not that far from home for their precious child's early years.

Thus, when Gary was born as Daisy just turned eight she was suitably confused why her parents became so distracted. Daisy was a smart kid and understood that her new brother needed attention but her parents had always been busy before and still made time for her. It was a bit hard on her but she did love her new brother. Other children may have had tantrums or acted out but ultimately Daisy matured in a few ways a little too soon. Growing up with pokémon and Professor Oak gave her a lot of knowledge of how to be careful but she was still a little girl who was feeling a tiny bit abandoned. It led to adventure. Good or not.

One day while they were at her grandfather's ranch Gary became ill. It wasn't anything incredibly serious and they got him checked on right away by a retired Joy in Pallet. Still, her father panicked a bit and left to go track down Leaf who was in Celadon to give a lecture on grass types at the gym there. Daisy was bored and her grandfather was watching Gary. Her parents were gone.

Surely she was trained enough to explore. Just like her mom. Stepping out of the lab as her grandfather was distracted was thrilling even if she knew she wasn't supposed to do it. Promising herself she'd check in in a few hours she was very glad that her Dad took her grandfather's alakazam. His own was back at their home to help a new psychic member of her father's team get used to talking to people mentally that weren't of their family.

Really, it was like the world was telling her to go out to adventure! The next few hours were spent with such amazement that she knew right then and there that she would go on a journey in a few years. It was always up in the air what she would do. Whether join her grandfather in research or go to regular school. Maybe she'd come back after her journey to help her grandfather but seeing the packs of growlithe and the lake full of cute water types brought up new dreams.

Guilt for being out alone fled her when she found two pokémon that her grandfather had only hinted at. That was a bird right? Grandfather said it was a dragon but it had such pretty sparkling feathers. And the ribbons on the eeveelution next to the chattering bird-dragon was so cute! She wasn't sure if she wanted to go say hi. Sudden shyness took her as she knew she wasn't supposed to know about the bird-dragon. She knew it was psychic/dragon but she felt like being a bit silly. Grandfather only told her about it when she sneaked up behind him to give him a scare as he was going over his research on the Latias. Daisy was a good girl so she promised not to tell about the _legendary_ that her Grandpa had in this ranch!

But now she could see it! Her! It was a her! She was all set to go and introduce herself, her courage raising but the two ran off abruptly as if they were called. Daisy wasn't about to let this go. Maybe there were other legendary pokémon here! Grandpa could be keeping more secret!

Rushing forward she tried desperately to keep up but the bird-dragon picked up the sylveon with a psychic move she recognized from her dad's alakazam helping move things around the house. Still, she was all set to yell and try to attract their attention when she crested the next hill but it wasn't to be. A cry of eager curiosity turned to a gasp of pain as she tumbled, her ankle twisting hard with a crack she couldn't hear over her own growing scream.

Over and over she rolled down the hill to skid to a halt, crying hard and clutching at her calf. Anything lower and it hurt too much. Never had she felt such pain. Scrapes and bruises come with dealing with even the most docile of pokémon but Daisy had always been lucky to have minders who would keep her safe. Suddenly guilt came back in droves as she realized maybe her dad's orders to stay close to Grandpa or blastoise were for a very good reason.

The pain made every minute last what felt like forever and the normally very observant girl didn't see the blue and black furred pokémon approach. That and the root she tripped over made two bad misses today. Panic filled her as she didn't recognize the pokémon. It had spikes! And red eyes! It was humanoid so it was probably either a fighting type or psychic type. Both could be dangerous in the wild but in most cases were somewhat friendly. This didn't matter in her head as all she could think of was her Daddy.

"Stay away! Daddy! Stop! I want my dad! St-stay away!" Normally she'd be very calm around a new pokémon but she couldn't think past her pain until minutes more passed. The strange pokémon just sat down and made low noises with was obviously his species' name. Lucario. Despite her injury she felt like she'd heard _something_ about this pokémon but she certainly hasn't seen it. Eventually she became desperate. Maybe...Maybe it was nice.

"Wh-what are you? Are..ow...ow..are you friendly?" She observes him carefully even if she can't stop sobbing. It hurt so much! The lucario inches forward in what feels like ages and she can't help but want to skitter back but its calm demeanor and the way it freezes every time she does makes her trust it just a little bit. Eventually the pokémon is within touching distance so she reaches for his paw. It has to be friendly! She almost eeps when the lucario shakes her hand and a watery giggle escapes her mouth.

"You're nice...Please..I hope. My daddy told me not to wander but there was such a pretty bird. I'm..I'm in such trouble. I just want to go home! Grandpa said the pokémon here were mostly nice but never to go alone!" Tears fall anew as she thinks of how mad her Dad will be. Of how worried her Grandpa will be. She tugs on the warm fur of the lucario as he picks her up. There is a steady comfort there she can't help but feel. As he indicates up the hill she nods slowly.

"Oh!...Lucario? That's your name? You..can get me there?" The nod he gives solidifies that he's not wild. Or not very wild. He can understand her speaking. She can't help but snuggle in and try to be brave. The ache is harsh but she does her best to stop crying and just concentrate on seeing her Daddy. Lucario takes her up slowly and she can't help but put her face against his chest, the fur so soft and comfortable.

Eventually after a bit of time and more cries of pain she can't keep in, he slows further. She gazes in open curiosity as his paws make impossibly quick movements and there is a puff of smoke and an electrivire appears out of nowhere! Its so shocking she can't feel her ankle's throbbing for a moment. What's even more amazing is that the electrivire takes off at amazing speeds and returns in moments with oran berries. They are dumped in her lap and she looks up just in time to see the electrivire vanish in a puff of smoke after giving her a thumbs up. What?!

"How did you do that?! That...That was amazing!" She eats a few of the berries as the lucario insists but she can't help but ask more questions! "Can all lucario do that? Are you..are you a legendary? Or a hero?"

Was this one of Grandpa's legendary friends?! She's certain there are more now! More berries dull her pain and she can't help but ask all that she can as the lucario nods or shakes his head to her curiosity.

"Can all lucario do that? I really want to know!" A 'no' shake to that one and she is sure he's special.

"Are you a hero?" A bit of a pause there but then he nods as if confirming something. A bit odd but he _is_. Its amazing! Like stories she's heard before of true legendaries. Maybe that's where she knows his name?

"Do you have a trainer? Or do you know my Grandfather? He's the professor here." Two nods there and she can't help but be a bit disappointed. Maybe if she became his friend he would have liked to travel the world with her. Stupid, she knows, but her dreams are soaring.

Question after question is answered patiently and she doesn't even remember her injury until her Hero stops, looking over at some rough boulders nearby. Her Hero must have incredible senses as he does more of the strange movements to summon a black dragon! Its a charizard but she feels like its a dragon. Something about it screams that. The dragon winks and goes to fly out over the area. Immediately an onix appears and they start to battle. Daisy knows for an onix to be this close to the surface that it was probably driven out by another ground type. The onix would be _very_ angry and would have likely attacked them if they entered even close to its territory.

Did lucario sense that?

"Your dragon can beat that right?" Lucario just smiles at her and awe crosses over her face as the summoned dragon breathed fire and dove down. Her eye snapped as a massive pokémon that she's never even heard of appears in a new bout of smoke and lets out a beautiful but intimidating croon to speed off to aid in the battle. The dragon vanishes in smoke and she almost gasps but the long necked creature takes up the slack, standing just over the height of the onix. Idly she realizes its a fairly young onix but again her attention is directed to her Hero.

He struggles with the next summon! It must be something big as she can see him panting a bit in effort.

"You can do it! I know you can! Go!" Daisy waves her arms about, cheering madly as a second dragon appears. Her eyes go wide and she can't help but stare. She misses the other tall creature vanish as the roar of the new dragon shakes her so hard she feels her ankle again for a split second. A gasp of wonder escapes despite the new pain and the next moments resound in her life. Never will she forget this.

Giant orange rocks appear in the sky in such numbers she can't even speak or cheer any longer. The dragon just stares down the onix and she almost giggles at how it retreats immediately. Silence reigns as the massive dragon turns to look at her and she can't help but scrunch up into her Hero's arms a bit more. Then the dragon _BOWS_ to the lucario. _BOWS_. It vanishes too in a much bigger puff of smoke along with the big rocks and finally she can speak again.

"That was amazing! You really are a hero! Oh my gosh grandpa won't believe me!" Her heart sours as fast as lucario starts running. Nothing about her ankle distracts her from the incredible nature of what just happened.

She almost misses seeing her Dad coming over the ridge. She certainly does hear him though.

"DAISY!"

"Daddy!"

Her father runs over quickly and she doesn't notice how tense lucario gets for a moment. All she wants is her father. Even if this ended up incredible there was a lot of fear that she's never experienced before. Still, she had to say something!

"Daddy! Lucario saved me! He's a hero. He fought off an onix with his friends! They just appeared! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off!" Crying happens again now but she also stresses as much as she can about her Hero.

"Its okay baby. I'm sorry that I've had to pay attention to Gary so much." Once she's in her father's arms Daisy can't help but grip him tighter than she has ever done before. She doesn't blame him. Gary is sick. And she was at fault.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared!" Really she was, but lucario made it better.

"Its okay Daisy darling. Your brother has a fever. Its dangerous for a baby to have one and I've not been giving you any attention. But you can't wander off without blastoise again alright?" She turns to her Daddy's starter and she starts to reassure him that it was her fault. Blastoise tends to take her safety too seriously at times but she freezes at her Daddy's next words.

"Wha-I...Where did he go? I wanted to thank him. Blastoise?" Frantically she looks around. He was gone!

"But..He was my hero! He saved me daddy! I was alone and he came when I asked for help." She didn't say it out loud but her heart screamed for help. And her Hero answered.

"I know baby...But...We'll come see if we can find him some other day. Lets go get you to grandpa. He'll be able to set your leg so we can take a teleport to Viridian Hospital." Her father turned to leave, blastoise moving ahead to make sure nothing in front of them would impede their progress. Something amazing happens. Lucario was there, as if from nowhere. She waved back to him and didn't say a word as he put his finger to his lips. That is exactly how she would think a legendary would behave! Daisy's eyes widen yet again as he vanishes just like his friends did.

The walk back is surprisingly quiet as she commits everything to memory. She feels so guilty for vanishing but something burns bright because of it. Not only will she explore the world but legendary stories are going to be what she wants to find out about. This might not have been something she's heard before but its _exactly_ the type of story that would be told about a legendary.

Hours pass and she's back in her Grandpa's lab with a bright blue cast on her leg. She's a bit too young for rapid medical healing and her parents decide having it heal naturally will be a good lesson regardless. There have been several scoldings, more tears and a bit of grounding after making sure she was truly okay but she _begged_ to stay near her grandfather while his parents took Gary to bed. Her Grandpa could keep a secret! He must know her Hero! So she tells him everything. Leaving out nothing. Her Grandpa listens patiently in that way she loves. He always takes her seriously. Never does he disregard what she says because of her age.

"This is a lucario my sweet. Is this what he was?" Daisy can tell she believes him but he's always said to verify something multiple times. Pictures appear on his lab's biggest screen and she nods rapidly.

"That's him! Is he a legendary? He summoned a _giant _dragon. Two!"

Her Grandpa strokes his chin and she lets him think. Everyone in the family knows if he starts thinking like that he almost can never be disturbed. Instead she just peers happily at pictures of his Hero's species. She reads entries that pop up and she's a little sad that he is not classified as a legendary but lucario are _basically _knights! So he _is_ a hero!

"I don't have any lucario in the ranch sweetie. This is so bizzare. And no lucario I know of can summon other pokémon. There are a few species that have sort of similar abilities but an electivire? Charizard?" More chin stroking and Daisy's eyes gleam. Maybe her lucario is _special!_ Already she can't wait to try and find him again. She's sad she can't go searching for likely a month from her grounding but still! She'll read everything she can about the species so she can show him how much she appreciates how he saved her!

Her Grandpa makes an 'oh' sound and concentrates. Alakazam pops up a moment later and his mind touches hers with the kind thoughts he always has for her. She giggles a bit at the sensation and waves at him happily.

"Alakazam. This is the place on the map where Blue found Daisy. Did you detect any other mind besides theirs and blastoise when you directed Blue to Daisy once she came into your range?" Alakazam hums a bit and closes his eyes, both his spoons lifting as he searches through his memory. Some sort of conversation goes on and her Grandpa smiles faintly before nodding for his friend to go back to his meditation. Alakazam gives her another pulse of affection and vanishes.

"Now Daisy. Listen close. Your kind friend was not a lucario. It was a species of pokémon that are experts at illusions and trickery. Not in a bad way. Despite their dark nature, which read to Alakazam as a bit of a hole in his memory, they are very much creatures who go out of their way to help those they consider pack. I know this one and I'm certain he would have done quite a lot to make sure you were safe. Beyond even what he did do. You must understand that his instincts to hide and obscure are a part of his nature. It wasn't meant to trick you but make it easier to have you trust him. Frankly I can only guess the abilities he used but they're amazing and very difficult if my guess is correct. I'm going to have to study the species a bit more I think."

Her Grandpa pauses as he types away to bring up another pokémon. This one is red and black furred. Long, dangerous claws and big teeth from a long snout strike her first as well as a huge shaggy mane that makes his already wild appearance pop that much more.

"As you can see his species is fairly dangerous looking. He probably hoped that you would know what a lucario was. Any lucario you meet will always be quite friendly and helpful. They sense emotions and dislike negative ones immensely. So they seek from birth to help others who are in pain."

She finally speaks, a bit overwhelmed or not. "So...He hid so I would feel safer?" Her eyes are wide as she looks to her Grandpa, emotions all over the place.

"Yes. I know his trainer quite well. She's also the trainer of that sylveon I told you of and why Latias comes here so often. The zoroark, which is his species, is named Joker and he has a pack of his own here that he'll be visiting more often, or at least that's what his trainer told me. If you like I could ask her if you could meet Joker as he really is….Assuming his real form doesn't frighten you."

Daisy knows that her Grandpa doesn't believe she is frightened. She's been around his charizard and nothing is scarier than that big meanface. What really goes through her mind is what Joker did to help her. His claws mean he probably attacks physically primarily. The build of the zoroark means speedy movement. Joker stayed still and did elemental attacks away from her. He looked _tired_ now that she recalls. How far did he push himself to make sure she wasn't afraid? Daisy is still a child but growing up around champions and professors make her very analytical when she wants to be. The wonder of the adventure stole away her observant mind but now she can see it.

It doesn't matter if Joker is just a regular pokémon and not a legendary. He's still her Hero. The dream isn't at all gone either. Could other legendary stories lead to just a good, honest pokémon at its heart? Were legendaries themselves like regular pokémon in their demeanor? Even more she resolves to go out and see things for what they really are. Joker's illusions are his truth. That's amazing. Her eyes shine brighter and brighter as she looks up at her Grandpa.

"Of course I'd love to meet him. So very much. But...while I'm grounded Grandpa? Could I see more about legendary pokémon? I think I know what I want to do in two years."

Daisy Oak knew her dream and it was legendary.


	4. Reactions

**Here it is. Mostly Clair, Lance and Steven watching the Silver Conference. And a tinnnny bit of reaction at the end of someone in the Foundry. This takes place within chapter 18 and 19 of _Dreaming of Family_.**

* * *

Clair and the Boys

"Its interesting to me that even though she comes from the same town..den? That Ella doesn't have more than one dragon. You both seem to have at least three." Steven Stone wasn't overly concerned with this. Its merely to rile up Lance some. Its one of the few joys he allows himself when not training or taking care of his pokémon.

"Look Stone, Zaela would be pissed at you. She'd say she's impressive enough for multiple dragons. Plus you're an idiot. Do you see her milotic? Watch it. She might as well be a dragon with the way she fights." Lance falls easily for the bait, but then talking about his family always gets him emotional. Whether passionate, frustrated or joyful. Lance cares immensely for the Clan.

"I should have left you guys outside. You're ruining it. Brightscales is so pretty! Look at the way she moves! Ella said she evolved only five or so months ago and she's already so graceful. We might be going feebas hunting later Lance. That's your only warning." Clair just does her best to ignore the ever-present possibility of her two traveling companions starting a fight. Dragonair, whose head rests in Clair's lap, follows her partner's example and keeps her attention at the screen they all watch.

"Fine. Whatever. If we can find someplace with seadra I'm fine with it. Ooh. That had to hurt. This shiftry is well trained though. Didn't know that grass types could be so fast compared to your lily thing Stone."

"Cradily has her own charms, I assure you. Ah. Its over. Interesting. The first four matches were rather easy as is to be expected. I wonder if she's caught anything else new?"

More matches were watched and another day passes.

"Right! Three on three! Go Ella! Oooh. I can't wait to see who she uses next. I hope its Aurora! She made amazing desserts."

"I think you're drooling cousin! Hah! Ow! Geeze. That didn't deserve that hard of a punch." Clair of course ignores the grumbles and waves over Steven. The Center they are staying in has a coffee bar and she gratefully takes her mug. Time zone differences are annoying but worth it to see Ella's match.

"What the hell? Is that...Rock music.? Metal? Hah! I bet this is your favorite Stone. Metal. Steel. Hah!"

"...that's Iron Butterfree! I haven't heard this in ages! Its not quite metal but the way he's portraying it does indeed scream of** Metal**. Shut up Wataru and let me listen." The two Dragon cousins stare at Steven as the usually prim and proper Devon Heir brings his fist up and starts to rock his head up and down, humming along to the discordant, haunting notes that Ella's mismagius somehow manages to play.

Frankly, they miss most of the match as Steven doesn't stop his odd dance once. Not once.

"Oh look! Its over. Pity right Stone? No more music! Hah...hah."

"Do not worry Wataru, I've got the rest on my pokédex. Here we go. Ah. The electric organ solo."

"Right. Uhm. Well. That was properly vicious...Clair? Want to go get..lunch? Or something?"

"S-sure. Maybe..We can fight or something too. At the same time."

Some time later, after his friends have fled Steven looks up. "Hrm? Where did they go? It was only eighteen minutes long."

Another day passes and its time for Ella's next match.

"Hah! I know that guy! She's facing a Winstrate! Not the main family but I'm positive I fought this guy on my first year of journeying. This should be fun!"

"Ooh. A meganium. I've heard they are very faithful companions."

"Angel is very powerful though. Her demeanor was quite pleasant to be around. Metagross said they enjoyed learning from her immensely." Steven pauses and judges the area then releases his starter to watch. The low, pleased note that his partner gives makes him smile.

"Ouch! Didn't know you could do that with light screens. How the hell does Angel make noise anyway? Didn't want to say it around Ella, what with her eye, but that slashed throat is beyond disturbing."

"Whatever Lance. You know she wouldn't care except to make you uncomfortable."

"Hush. Steelix. I wonder if we'll see a mega-evolution." Steven is of course curious to see if this steelix fights different than his.

"Well fuck. That's gotta sting. Big bulky types tend to be weak to sleepy time. Does your steelix have a defense against that? Angel looks all healed up too. Man. I thought her ghost would be the one to use dream eater." Clair is looking up things on her pokédex and holds it up for Lance. "Oh right. Mismagius can't put things to sleep themselves. Weird. They look like the would be able to."

"Steelix does not have a good defense. Only my ability to not put him in that position. We'll have to find something now, seeing how easily Angel took him out."

"Okay now _you_ shut up. Charizard! Yeah alright. We're going to the valley and getting me one soon. Mars is a dragon. I'm saying it. Its true. Angel's fairyness won't be so great here!"

There are a few minutes of quiet as the match is full of bright explosions, quick teleports and drama! Then three separate winces as Angel teleports charizard into a ground breaking crash.

"So that's what she was doing. Making her energies strong enough to take an unwilling passenger along with her teleport. Well done. Ah. She must still feel the charizard awake if she's bombarding that area in the dust."

"Yeah. She looks a bit sad. Angel fights well but Ella says she dislikes causing pain she doesn't think is needed. Then again charizard don't know when to go down probably. Lance? Stop drooling."

"But look at that! Charizard can still fight! Well okay not now but did you see how angry she looked? I bet if it wasn't for Angel's bull shit teleporting only a few hits would have charizard the winner!"

Whack.

"Ow! What was that one for?!"

"Root for our cousin idiot! And Angel's nice! She healed every one of the pokémon she took down!"

"Get that smile off your face Steven. You'll get yours later. Fine! Sorry! Go Ella! Happy?"

One more day goes along.

"This is so weird. Angel doesn't fight like this. I think she knows double team but...I just don't get it." Dragonair croons from Clair's lap again, confused as well.

"See that Stone?"

"Yes. Slaking jumped there. Joker perhaps attacking from beneath. Well. That was a lot of grass knots. Yeah. She's picking her pokémon backwards from when they were caught."

"Now that ghost again? Wait. Probably just Joker with another illusion. That ghost would do something more flamboyant with how its matches went earlier. And no Steven. No more music."

The Devon Heir puts down his pokédex sorrowfully.

"Now Honchkrow is down. The other trainer has to know something is up. Yep. Machamp."

"Ooooo. Ow that had to hurt. Poor Joker. Either of you ever had a dark type before? They always seem to have a bad reputation but Joker is very nice."

"Not yet Clairbear. Ow! Fine. No nicknames. But Hannah's hydreigon was always fairly well behaved."

"I've a bisharp that is not so well-….Oh my. Angel..."

"Uhm...She was so nice before….What happened to make her angry?"

"See? If all fairies fought like that I wouldn't be as upset they are so strong against dragons! Whatever. Gonna go get some training done. Its nice to have a break but dragonite is antsy being in once spot for too long."

The next morning.

"Whhyyy...scuse me, yawn. Why do her matches have to be so early? Urgh. Who is she against?"

"Some creepy looking psychic girl. Weird. Do you know of her Steven? Your starter is psychic so I bet you studied a lot about psi-trainers."

"I don't recognize her but she's very, very strong. I've seen no visible commands in her previous matches and she kept her pokéballs spinning throughout every battle. I'm excited." Steven does not look it.

"….right. Sure. Well if things go as is it'll be- Yay! Wattson! Of course! Tru is in the stands there next to sis."

"Its always weird hearing you call Ella's mom sister. I mean. I get it. Just weird. Glad you're all just my cousin."

"Shut up. Its starting!"

"Huh..That's an interesting way to fly...Weird. It kind of looks like a concert with all the flashing and contrast of Wattson versus the stor-he's dancing."

"Yeah...Uh. I'm not sure if those hip thrusts are appropriate. Don't look Steven!"

"...why me Clair? Please remove your hands from my eyes."

"No! I don't want you to be corrupted! You're a nice boy!"

"...what the hell is he doing? That was four non-effective attacks in a spray. I mean...WHAT! IF he could punch like that why didn't he lead off with that? I'm so confused."

"I must insist Clair."

"He's stopped dancing. Whew. I've saved Steven's chastity dragonair!" A low croon that is disturbingly approving is the response.

"Interesting. The other trainer must be off. Hypno are not very fast for psychic types and Wattson is bursting with energy. Ah. He was faking the hypnosis. That's a bit more like it. Thunder."

"...good to see you are not letting your emotions cloud the analysis Wataru. Oh. More danc-he wasn't even cupping his crotch this time Clair! Please!"

"Steven's eyes must be protected! Don't give me that look Lance. I'll-"

"He's not dancing anymore. Stoneface can watch. Geeze. You're really weird sometimes cos'"

"Hmph!"

"….is that just an electro ball? Why is he constantly pointing at the kadabra and back at himself?"

"It is just an electro ball. I don't know where the headband came from either. Oh shit. That was a brutal taunt. See how the image is distorting around the kadabra?"

"Poor Wattson. If he was very rude Tru will scold him….or she's jumping up and down imitating his dance. Why are Ella's team so werid?"

"Who knows Clair. So now its a running physical attack? With a blue electro ball? I give up. Record the rest. This is making my head hurt and I'm sure our cousin has won."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree Wataru. Battle?"

"Battle."

"Wow. He even fainted weird. That was at least four separate death poses….want to try a few dragonair?" The eager croon given in response bodes poorly for Steven and Lance's future. The Wattson Weird is spreading!

Semifinals

"So who is this Kyle watever guy? Come on Stone. You've got all the useless until now knowledge."

Steven lets out a sigh and immediately turns to tell Clair, ignoring Lance completely.

"He's fairly strong but counts on brutal tactics and power. Poison is used in almost all of his strategies. His golbat should be a crobat with how fast it is and he's used at least five different koffing to end matches with explode. I'm...pleased that Ella is going to destroy him,"

"How do you know she will? She's usually pretty merciful."

"No, he's right Clair. Look at her face."

"Oh...fuck."

"...I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear Clair."

"Shut up Steven. I've only seen her look that way when one of the grumpier Elders in the Den nearly hurt some of the kids. She didn't say a word. Just sent Zaela off. Momma came back and put him into Joy's care for weeks. Then again when he didn't apologize. He was almost crippled by the time he learned his lesson."

"Query. Well." Steven releases his metagross once more.

The three traveling companions quiet a bit as golbat is taken out in one strike.

Steven is about to comment when drapon starts his attack run. What follows causes them to quiet again. Clair brings up her hand to her mouth, familiar as she is with Ella's team more than any of them.

"Something is very wrong. Usually Query just battles in melee to take someone out as soon as possible. Quick as this is, its more brutal."

"Agreed. Metagross judges that drapion was entirely out of it before the...Hyper beam? What was that?"

"Not sure. We'll replay it for dragonite later. He's got the best hyper beam out of any pokémon we have."

It shows how serious the situation is as Steven doesn't bother to argue. Magmortar comes out and Clair gasps as Query's hide turns a cherry red before he starts spinning around the air.

"How is he doing that? That's faster than dragonite at extreme speed without agility buffs."

"Metagross has some ideas but not a true theory. Clair? Have you seen this?"

"No bu-" Even through the screen the impact explosion is bright enough that they cover their eyes briefly.

"...I'm more than a little worried. Did that kill him? Query..Is fine. I guess. But the magmortar? Its not coming up."

"...perhaps you're right Clair but...Ah. They have to repair things. Magmortar is fine. Well. No he isn't. But alive. I'm still not sure the golbat was alive."

Lance just frowns at Steven's words and opens his pokédex to make some notes.

"Things to talk to Ella about?" Clair's voice is more than a little concerned.

"Yeah."

"Query is staying out. Look. That tyranitar is massive. Well battled a-oh. Mega."

"You sound concerned Stone. You shouldn't be. Type advantage goes both ways and Query has a mega stone too right?"

"I know that but mega for a metagross has far greater potential than you-What is that?!"

"Query is...punching him upwards int-was that a piece of armor flying off?!"

"...this is an instance where I kind of want to cover your eyes cousin. Shit. That wasn't even a minute. That doesn't look like a tyranitar anymore. He was in mega form for _seconds_ and now its gone. Can your partner do that Stone?"

"No. But we'll be experimenting even if that was...Barbaric in its result. Incredible in its implementation though."

"I'm...I'm going to go lay down. I don't know what got Ella that mad but don't talk to her before I do Lance."

"..fine. Agreed."

Finals

"Still worried? Stop Clair. Our cousin is in the finals of a league. She's late too! I got to one last year!"

"She looks nervous but much happier Clair. Really, your cousin is right about...your cousin. Lets simply enjoy the fight."

"...okay." The two boys glance over Clair's head, slightly worried expressions. They may fight all the time but both swore to make certain Clair never got into their messes. Of course she got into her own but neither of them know how to deal with her this muted. Usually she just glares at them if they are being annoying.

Lance bites the bullet to distract her.

"Whoa. That girl...Cynthia? She's smoking. Think she's single? Ella'll probably make friends with her to get her in the club so to speak. Wonder if she'll put in a goo-ow! What? I can think someone is hot!"

"No. Look. Mars. You're always drooling over charizard well there you go."

"If I recall Ella's son is a bit more hands...claws on than this. Why is he delaying? Togekiss are fairly tough but doesn't Mars spar against Zaela and come out well?"

"Mmhmm. You should have seen Mars when he was tiny. Such a cutie. All serious all the time."

"Bah! He was a bad ass. Ella told me how he was when he was just a charmander when she lost her eye."

"...that's a different mega evolution that he usually has. Where did they find the other stone?! I must know. Yesss..Mo-Ahem. Forgive me." Another chill goes down the Dragon Cousins' spine. The closer you get to someone the more quirks they let you see. Both wish that this wasn't true.

"Ah. Cynthia switched. Oh! Neat ghost type. Do you know what it is Sto-"

"I do! I looked up ghosts when Ella showed her mismagius. That's a spiritomb. Very dangerous and strong. Dark type too!"

"Clair is correct. She'll probably do her best to sacrifice it if needed. Mars is far too strong right now, even against possible water types with how hot his flames appear to be."

"Neat. Wonde-WHAT IS THAT?!"

"...did Mars call Moltres? No he _is_ Moltres! Or at least...Go Mars! Show that stupid ghost your power!"

Steven simply remains silent. All of them are again forced to turn away as yet another explosion blinds them.

"I'm getting a little tired of our dear cousin trying to blind the world."

"Shut up! You aren't much better Lance! You too Steven!"

"...there is some merit to that statement."

"Wow. That was amazing. Okay. I want a charmander too Lance. You win."

"I know right? Hah! Oh hey! Sunny. The only fairy type I'll ever love."

"You _just_ were saying last month that mega-altaria were cool."

"Oh..Er. Yeah. So Stone! Have you met Sunny?"

"Only briefly. I look forward to seeing what she can-Are they introducing themselves?"

"Yep! Sunny is very polite. Oh! That must be frustrating. She's healing ever status effect."

"Hah! Look at roserade's face! That's a what the fuck look if ever I saw."

"I would not deal well with that either...That's an impressive bit of work. Suicune is that armor yes? I'm not very familiar with Johto legends."

"That's right! She's amazing. Ella said she met her once."

"...yet another thing to be annoyed at our cousin for. Bah!"

"Shut up Lance. Ooooh! Those barriers must hurt! Ouch! Are those thorns in roserade's-"

"I'm afraid so. Those psyshocks probably were welcome. Stop covering your crotch Wataru. People are staring."

"How could you not?! Aren't you a man?!"

More minutes pass without comment and both Clair and Lance slap their palms against their faces.

"Would you care to explain to me why Sunny returned herself?"

"No."

"No. Just...Get to know her sometime Steven. You'll figure it out."

"If you say so. Tru! Now I'm a bit excited. I didn't get to see her fight at the Lake or even before that."

"_Now_ you're excited? Not before when Mars did-nevermind. I don't understand you Stone."

"The feeling is mutal."

"Shut up! They're fighting! You missed him bowing and things! Tru's a princess you know. Wonder if all lucario know her. This is kind of nice. They're just fighting! It looks like a martial arts movie!"

"Oh yeah. It sorta does. She's so fast-...Is Wattson dressed like a cheerleader? You can see him..right..there."

"Stop blocking the screen!"

"Indeed. Move Wataru."

"He's using a double team to toss himself into the air! Honestly! That's way more impressive than-"

Two glares silence him and quiet comes again.

"Well that wasn't as flashy as the rest but Tru looked happy. Don't say a word Lance."

The red haired teen just sighs and pouts, waiting for the next pokémon to be released.

"I liked it quite a bit. Metagross thinks there is something about Tru's style that has to do with mental fortitude. I look forward to reviewing this fight."

"Now both of you be quiet! The monster to all dragon types is there!" Lance's voice hushes and he puts his hand over his dragonite's pokéball protectively.

"Aww. Aurora? She's so sweet though."

"Indeed. I haven't known her that much but she always seemed pleasant."

"...Ella says that Zaela has never won a match against her since she evolved."

"Oh. Right. She did say that. Aurora is still sweet though."

Aurora's winds howl and the three quiet as togekiss is taken out almost immediately. The milotic that is released has Clair making a slight noise of admiration but Lance's demeanor draws down the mood again.

"It won't matter. Aurora is the enemy of all dragons! Even kingdra fall to her!"

"Oh right. She took out big sis' starter didn't she?"

"Wait. Aurora took out Hannah Mita's kingdra?"

"I mean there was a lot of help but just watch."

The storm becomes so strong that the cameras have trouble seeing. Flashes of massive lightning and hail take up the view. When its done milotic is an ice cube.

"That was very impressive...As is that snow. Hmm. Ella should do contests."

"That's what I told her! She has such flashy combinations. Dragonair and I could do them!"

"...bah! Stop trying to ruin her! She should stick to wrecking people like she already-Zaela!"

"So she returned Aurora. Interesting. Garchomp versus garchomp. When I saw her at the Lake of Rage I couldn't believe it. Now she's even bigger. Stonger. Cynthia is very outmatched."

"Shhh...Mega-evolution."

Before they had been silenced out of shock or extreme silliness. Now? Awe. Ella's starter takes every hit and keeps on coming. To most it might not look one-sided but to two future champions and a girl who spent many days with the King Garchomp they watch its obvious Zaela is not going anywhere near her peak.

Instead she seems to be encouraging her opponent. Testing her. Then a surprise that has Lance weeping anime tears. Zaela has an ice move.

Cynthia's garchomp falls and Zaela stands above, roaring and pumping up the crowd into a fever.

Lance weep some more even as Clair is jumping up and down in excitement, dragonair twisting about in the air around her.

Steven smiles some and just continues to watch the camera pan over all that came to see his...friend. Yes. Friend. To see her victorious.

"...and she wants me to face _that_ after I become Champion?"

Rest in peace Lance.

With Bruno

Please insert whichever of the following responses anywhere during any of the matches.

"..."

"Hnn..."

A blink.

"..needs more training."

"Adequate."

The ending is Rose stomping in and forcing him into an outfit. She's flanked by Jordan, now a lucario and Liza, who is struggling not to laugh at the look of despair in the giant man's eyes.

Do join Lance in heaven Bruno. We shall miss you.

* * *

**Okay. I know Iron Butterfly isn't a metal band but the joke _had_ to stay. Just had to. So simply consider Tass playing a metal cover or something. Hope this bit of silly was enjoyable! **


End file.
